The Angels Who Made Me
by S.J. Weasley
Summary: Jalec and a little bundle of joy. Total fluff. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Jace, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, or the Silent Brothers, or any of the Mortal Instruments plot line, though I do own the child, which is a slightly scary thought.**

If you all like this I'll write another chapter of when the child is older. ^.^**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Alec, can you stop- OW!"<p>

"Sorry, sorry. I just… What if it doesn't work?"

Alec let go of Jace's hand, which he had previously been clutching with all his strength. However, Jace snatched his back again, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It's fine, parabatai. There are other options."

"But what-"

"Alec. Shush. It's going to happen for us. Don't worry."

Alec pressed his lips together, turning them into a tight line of worry. Jace reached over and ran his thumb across Alec's lips, smoothing them out. Alec took a deep breath.

"Good boy, Alec. We'll get through this. Together."

Alec sighed and rested his head on Jace's shoulder, but it snapped up a second later when one of the Silent Brothers entered the room. Since the group had been reborn with all new members, they'd taken extra precautions on keeping themselves safe. Which was why Alec and Jace were in a room with doors that were locked from the inside, and the only person who had the key was the Brother in front of them. It made both Alec and Jace a little weary, but they kept their thoughts to themselves.

The brother pulled his hood back to reveal his hideous face, which was brightened slightly by the tiniest of smiles.

_It has been done. Come see._

He turned around and began walking towards the door. Jace and Alec sprang up simultaneously, interlocking their fingers and walking closely, but not too closely, behind the Brother. They were led down an arched hallway made of marble, and Jace glanced over at Alec. The dark haired Nephilim looked like he was going to suffocate.

"Alec, honey" - (it always calmed Alec down when Jace calmed him that, though Jace hated to do so for obvious reasons) - "everything is going to be fine."

Alec bit his lip. "What… what if she doesn't like me? What if I'm horrible at this? What if I'm not ready?"

Jace held back a snort. "Alec, dear, you're going to be wonderful. I could never doubt it for a second, and neither should you."

Alec stayed quiet, but his grip on Jace's hand grew tighter. Jace winced, but this time, he didn't comment.

They finally arrived in a square room, which looked just like a room anyone would have at home. Cream yellow walls, hardwood floors, tasteful furniture… But Alec and Jace's eyes were fixed on a very specific object in the room: the white crib with yellow daises painted on it.

They glanced at each other, taking a deep breath before walking over to the crib. Inside, they saw a tiny little girl, wearing the little pink and white dress with sheep on it that Isabelle had gotten at for their baby shower gift. Her hair was like spun gold on her head, glimmering beautifully, even in the horrible florescent lighting. She'd had her eyes closed at first, but she opened them, and Jace was extremely happy to see they were a shocking shade of blue, nearly the exact color of Alec's, if not darker.

Alec's own eyes were wide as he stared down at the girl, and he seemed frozen. Jace looked over at him, slightly concerned, and reached down to pick up the baby girl. He cradled her in his arms, smiling down at the tiny being. She smiled a toothless smile back at him.

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm Jace. Your daddy," he murmured, and the little girl twisted her fingers in the fabric of his shirt. He suddenly heard Alec sniffle.

Jace looked up, only to see that tears were rimming Alec's blue eyes as he watched them. Smiling kindly at his parabatai, Jace nodded toward him.

"Your turn, Daddy," he insisted softly, and Alec took a moment to compose himself before reaching out and taking the baby into his arms. Jace watched as he shifted the little girl in his grasp, and the baby fit perfectly onto his chest, like a puzzle piece. Just as Jace did.

"What should we name her?" Alec asked after a few long moments.

"I was thinking Alexandra," Jace suggested, and Alec grimaced. "After you, obviously."

Alec quickly shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"Well… what should we call her, then?"

Alec pursed his lips, then murmured, "Skye."

Jace raised his eyebrows. "Skye?"

"Yes," Alec confirmed with a nod. "I heard it before, on some show that Magnus watched. I like it."

Jace thought for a moment. "Skye… Skye Lightwood. Sounds a little hippie-ish, don't you think?"

Alec pulled the baby back defensively, and she made a quiet popping noise with her mouth, then giggling. "I just don't want to go with the usual Shadowhunter names."

Jace chuckled. "Hey, I like it. Skye it is."

Alec smiled, and looked down at her. She smiled back up at him, reaching up to touch his face. Jace was watching this, a feeling of a warm emotion coming over him, when he realized the Brother was still there.

"Thank you," he told him, and the Brother nodded. "How did you do it?"

_A few warlocks and rune magic. She's part Downworlder, part Shadowhunter. It wasn't as difficult as it may seem. Enjoy your child._

Jace watched him leave, slightly amused. He said "enjoy your child" as if he were talking about a Happy Meal.

He turned back to Alec to see his parabatai with his head ducked down, singing a soft lullaby to the baby. Her eyelids were drifting closed.

Jace walked back over and wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulders.

"So. We're parents."

Alec chuckled. "Yeah," he murmured, resting against Jace's side as Skye finally fell asleep. "Yeah, we are."


End file.
